


Picture Perfect

by Anonymous



Series: Reddie Oneshots & AU Fics [7]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Nude Modeling, Possessive Sex, Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Top Richie Tozier, Topping from the Bottom, richie gets off on being loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie had never heard of the LGBTQ+ magazine that had reached out to Richie, but they’d clearly heard of him. They’d reached out not only to partner with him for a charity that would help LGBT homelessness in California, but they wanted him to be the main feature. It was an incredible opportunity, and Richie got to help others and be the center of attention, two things that he didn’t pass up easily.The thing was, they wanted him to pose nude.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Series: Reddie Oneshots & AU Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021668
Comments: 24
Kudos: 178
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> An LQBTQ+ magazine wants Richie to be their main feature.  
> The thing is, they want him to pose nude.  
> Richie, 40, is incredulous. Eddie is... intrigued.  
> Dealer’s choice if this is established relationship or getting together!  
> _______________
> 
> I really hope that this satisfies the prompt well enough, I started going down a path and couldn't stop >.<  
> Please enjoy! Here are the links to what Richie is wearing in the photo shoot:
> 
> [elephant underwear](https://www.amazon.com/Underwear-Vanvler-Elephant-Lingerie-Freesize/dp/B076RF6J1Z)   
>  [snake underwear](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/489625790719931870/)   
>  [rainbow thong](https://www.bodywearstore.com/en/shop/mens-underwear/thongs/diesel-underwear-thong-brief-00sgx0-rainbow/)

“They want you to what?” Eddie choked on his drink, sputtering in the very nice restaurant they were in for their weekly brunch. Richie and Beverly both shot him a funny look as they looked intently at Richie’s phone.

“They want me to model for them, why is that so hard for you people to believe?” Richie repeated with a smirk, setting his phone onto the table, his email still open with the invitation.

“It’s not hard to believe, Rich.” Beverly laughed, sipping on her drink carefully. “I’m just more surprised that your hot boyfriend wasn’t offered. Don’t worry Eddie, if you’re ever interested in modeling I think you’d do wonders for my brand.” She winked at him.

Eddie scoffed, crossing his arms. “I’ll pass, but thanks.”

“I’m a gay icon.” Richie tapped his phone. “Says so right in the email!”

“You’re also a vulgar comedian.” Eddie argued, eyes dropping to the email. “Kind of weird that they’d want you specifically. There’s plenty of other hot gay celebrities.”

“Awe Eds, you think I’m hot?”

“Not when you talk with your mouth full.” Beverly shook her head. 

Eddie leaned back into his chair, flustered. He had never heard of the LGBTQ+ magazine that had reached out to Richie, but they’d clearly heard of him. They’d reached out not only to partner with him for a charity that would help LGBT homelessness in California, but they wanted him to be the main feature of their cover. It was an incredible opportunity, and Richie got to help others and be the center of attention, two things that he didn’t pass up easily. 

The thing was, they wanted him to pose  _ nude. _

Richie and Beverly thought it was hilarious when he read the email over brunch, but Eddie was deeply confused and a tad bit annoyed. He didn’t understand why Richie had to be nude for his feature, especially if it was to support a charity for the homeless. But it was clear that he was the only one who thought so, so he kept his mouth shut about it.

Richie scheduled a photo shoot for it, half as a joke. But as that appointment grew closer, their attitudes towards the situation swapped completely. Richie was not only nervous, but he couldn’t believe that a magazine would want to feature him, let alone nude. And if Eddie had to listen to him make one more self-deprecating joke about his body, he was going to strangle him.

Eddie had his reservations at first but he became more and more intrigued as time went on. It was exciting in an odd way, mainly because he was always a fan of naked Richie. But he wasn’t sure how he felt about him being nude for a bunch of random strangers to see. He never liked when people took advantage of Richie’s kindness, and he especially hated when people felt like they were entitled to him just because he was a public figure. The extent of his fame and popularity still baffled him, and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to it. They’d only been dating for a little over a month, but it was long enough for them to figure some things out.

They both came out to their friends, all of them hanging around for Eddie and Stan to get out of the hospital, which was where Eddie had decided that he wasn’t going home to his wife. He was still in the process of getting a divorce, and being seen with Richie publically did not help. They’d been spotted a few times by paparazzi, speculation and gossip surrounding them and their relationship. Eddie was not ready for it, so they kept it a poorly hidden secret. 

It’s why Eddie politely declined when Richie invited him to the photo shoot to accompany him. Part of him wanted to go, curious as to what exactly the shoot would consist of. But he passed his invitation off to Beverly so that Richie wouldn’t have to go alone. He had errands to run anyway, so he wished Richie luck when Bev picked him up, hoping that everything would go well.

He wasn’t sure what to expect. Richie had reservations about showing his body, which had been an issue in the bedroom when they first started becoming intimate. It always hurt Eddie when the love of his life would insinuate that he was anything other than beautiful. It was clear that he didn’t see what Eddie saw, often making jokes about his size or appearance. It was a struggle to get him fully naked when they slept with each other the first time, and even though it got better each time, Eddie knew well enough that Richie was still self-conscious about the way he looked.

He wasn’t sure what to expect from a nude shoot. And he certainly didn’t expect Beverly to be texting him throughout the entire process.

**_Beverly_ **

_ You should’ve come with _

_ This is a good time wow _

**_Eddie_ **

_ Oh my god what did he do?? _

**_Beverly_ **

_ Nothing!! He’s doing great, he’s _

_ a natural model really _

**_Eddie_ **

_ Well I could’ve told you that _

**_Beverly_ **

_ Wanna see? ;) _

**_Eddie_ **

_ Are you allowed to take photos? _

_ Bev please don’t get in trouble _

_ But if you could get a good picture _

_ Wait, is he naked yet? _

_ Don’t take pictures if he’s naked I _

_ don’t want them to leak _

**_Beverly_ **

_ Eddie _

_ Shut up <3 _

He was nervous, checking his phone every two seconds as he made his rounds through the supermarket, picking up their usual groceries for the upcoming weeks. His phone buzzed a few times, but none of them were from Beverly. He was aware that he’d feel horribly awkward if he went to the shoot, but he also regretted not going. Knowing that Richie was in some studio showing off for a bunch of cameras and magazine executives was making him sweat. He almost broke an entire carton of eggs just thinking about how many people would see the pictures once the magazine was  _ published.  _ It was hard not to think about it as he continued crossing things off of their grocery list.

He almost dropped the eggs for a second time when Beverly finally texted him back, of course, while he was at checkout. It was an image, and Eddie couldn’t even think it through before opening it immediately. It was a picture taken from behind the photographer, Richie standing with his hands by his side with a goofy grin on his face. He looked cute, but that clearly was not the focus of the shoot.

He was wearing a stringy pair of underwear that covered only his dick, but it still didn’t leave anything to the imagination. Not that Eddie needed to imagine anything, he knew exactly how Richie was packing. But his dick was free hanging between his legs, covered by the thin red fabric, disguised as an elephant’s nose. Big floppy ears hung out from either side, and two googly eyes sat right above where the nose started.

Eddie pocketed his phone, unsure of how long he’d been staring at the photo, and quickly shuffled the groceries to the car. Once he was safely inside the driver’s seat, he opened his phone again to two more pictures from Beverly. The next one was similar to the first, Richie in a set of briefs this time, with a snake hanging between his legs. Eddie snorted at it despite feeling hot all over. It was sexy yet silly, which described Richie pretty well in Eddie’s mind. It covered more of him, much more than the elephant did, but his dick was full-on display. He was big, Eddie knew that very well.

But it dawned on him that soon  _ everyone _ would know. 

And if he thought he was getting hot and bothered before, he nearly had an aneurysm at the final photo Beverly had sent. Richie was standing with his hands on his hips with his head facing off to the side, his sharp jawline almost offensive. It was the best photo by far, Richie looked like he was glowing. His shoulders were broad and his chest was dusted with hair. His torso was thick, leading down to a rainbow-striped thong, and along the black waistband was ‘TRASHMOUTH’ in big block letters. It looked like a cover shot for sure, and that’s when Eddie found himself getting uncomfortably hard as he sat in the parking lot of the supermarket. 

He had other errands to run, but not anymore.

He peeled out of the parking lot, perhaps going a little over the speed limit as he headed home. He tried to breathe away his erection, which was in no way going to work, especially when Richie called him. He picked up the phone via bluetooth, swallowing hard. “Hey Rich.”

“Hey lover!” Richie chirped from the other line, and Eddie white-knuckled the steering wheel at the nickname, the photos flashing in front of him.

“How was it?”

“It went pretty well I think, not sure if I’d do it again though.” Richie hummed nonchalantly. “Bev just dropped me back off at the house. You almost home?”

“I’m headed back from the supermarket. Can you help me with groceries when I get home?”

“Of course!” Richie hummed, falling silent for a moment. “I used to dream about this you know.”

“About being a model or about helping with groceries?”

Richie laughed in response and Eddie smiled at the sound. “Groceries Eds, the modeling thing was a glitch in the matrix. I used to like, think about us. Doing domestic shit like putting away groceries together.”

“That’s- really cute.” He laughed. “Shopping was boring without you trying to sneak ice cream into the shopping cart.”

“I knew you liked it. It’s a wonder my ass got a modeling gig with all of the ice cream I eat.”

Eddie huffed, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter, if that was possible. “I think you’re hot Richie.” He said with force, like he was angry about it, angry that Richie would ever insinuate that he was anything  _ but _ hot. Even with all of the ice cream.

“Eddie-”

“I know I’m not good at saying it-” He interrupted. “-but I do, I really think you’re hot. Super attractive. Even with the ice cream, even with the dumb shirts.”

He heard Richie’s breathing over the phone, voice silent for a moment. “Thanks Eds.” He laughed lightly, a little forced. “Come home, yeah?”

“Okay.” Eddie said quietly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. See you in a bit.”

Eddie wasn’t nearly as hard as he was, but he had a “heart boner” for sure, as he learned from Twitter. He’d always had a massive heart boner for Richie, and as silly as that sounded, his heart boner for Richie grew every single day. Eddie wasn’t the best at outwardly expressing his affection, especially through words. He much preferred to catch Richie off guard with a kiss or a hug or handhold. But he wanted to be better, he wanted for Richie to know exactly how much he loved him, how much he  _ wanted _ him. He wanted to use more pet names, to tell him exactly why Eddie found him so hot and why he wanted to be around him 24/7. 

He wanted to do better for Richie.

He honked the horn lightly to signal that he’d pulled into their driveway. He got out slowly, starting to pull the bags from the back of the car. It didn’t take long before Richie was barreling out the door and jogging lightly towards him. Eddie didn’t know what he was expecting, but he was slightly disappointed to see him fully clothed. Richie greeted him at the car with a kiss to the temple before waiting patiently for Eddie to hand him some bags. Richie always took carrying the groceries as a challenge, attempting to hold as many bags in his hands as he physically could.

And Eddie let him, entertained by the little show Richie would put on. Especially the one time he decided to scream the words to “Gaston” by Beauty and the Beast for the entire neighborhood to hear. Eddie pretended to be embarrassed, but it wasn’t because of the singing, it was really because it made Eddie aware of just how big and strong Richie was. 

He felt bad about it, but he started to intentionally hand Richie the heavier bags. Milk, jugs of water, canned goods, bags of potatoes, whole watermelons, etc. Richie never once complained, and Eddie got an extra kick out of watching his muscles flex when he carried them into the house. If Richie noticed, he didn’t say anything. 

Putting groceries away was another level of hell for Eddie. Or heaven, depending on how you looked at it. 

He’d give Richie the things that went on high shelves, and he couldn’t help but stare when Richie’s shirt would ride up his torso when he put things in the cabinets where Eddie struggled to reach. Richie had caught him staring before, teasing him before solving the tension later that night. They were both aware of the height difference, which wasn’t even that drastic, and it got them both a little riled up at times.

But that wasn’t what had Eddie’s main attention. Sure, he found the height difference exciting when Richie wasn’t annoying about it. He really enjoyed the  _ size  _ difference the most. Big hands, big thighs, big chest, big stomach, big everything. And as Eddie watched him put their groceries away like every other time, he remembered that soon everyone would get to see how big Richie was. It wasn’t just a pleasure that Eddie got to delight in anymore, and that thought made him hot with jealousy but also arousal. 

He knew it was stupid, Richie was a public figure and Eddie had no right to tell him what he could and couldn’t do for the sake of Eddie’s ego. But that didn’t stop him from wanting to. He wanted Richie to be all for him, with or without silly underwear. 

“What!” Richie gasped, dragging Eddie out of his thoughts of nude photos. “You bought the ice pops?” 

“I know you like them.” Eddie smirked, watching him grab one from the package on the spot. “Try not to stain your shirt.”

“Yes mom.” Richie winked, blowing him a kiss before tearing the top off with his teeth. 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t be mad when you can’t get the stain out.” Eddie huffed as he watched him slide the plastic in between his lips. He sucked on it gently, chewing on a decent-sized chunk of flavored ice, staining his tongue a bright red. It reminded Eddie of the red elephant underwear he was wearing in one of the photos, twitching in his pants at the memory.

“Tell me more about the shoot.” He asked slowly, vibrating at the way Richie paused mid-bite, raising an eyebrow at him.

“It was fun, a little awkward.” He laughed. “They’ve got guidelines on what they can and can’t show. I was about as nude as you can get away with on a magazine.”

“How.” Eddie asked, already knowing very well.

“Well, they put me in a few pairs of undies. One was this rainbow thong, I think that one was my favorite. The others were kind of like putting my dick in a muppet.”

“Oh?” Eddie licked his lips, watching him suck another piece of ice into his mouth. 

“Mhm, my whole dick was out.” He nodded, watching Eddie carefully for his reaction. “It was covered, obviously, but I mean it was out there.”

“How’d that feel?” Eddie hummed, and it felt like the kitchen was ten degrees hotter. It was hard to breathe, the tension thick as Richie smirked at him.

“I wish you were there to see it.” He tossed the empty plastic into the garbage, crossing over the kitchen towards Eddie so he could poke at his side. “I thought maybe Beverly would’ve sent you  _ something. _ ”

Eddie felt his stomach tighten at the thought of the pictures, just how good Richie looked in each one. He remembered just how much he wanted to reach through the phone and touch. And now he was right in front of him, concealed by clothing. He shifted in his spot, glaring up at Richie’s smug look. “She did.”

“Oh did she?” Richie grinned, his teeth glistening just like in one of the photos. “Well do tell Eds, how did they look?”

Eddie felt himself turning red, frustrated with the teasing but in the best way possible. He scoffed before pulling him down for an aggressive kiss. He always kissed Richie rather harshly, like he was starved for it. He’d been deprived of Richie for so long, and it was hard for him to get past the desperation he felt for him. Richie made a small surprised noise into his mouth, large hands reaching up to grip his face, pulling him in deeper. Eddie ran his hands underneath his shirt, fingers searching for any inch of skin he could find, all the while thinking of how good he looked in those photos. He licked into his mouth, chasing the taste of the ice pop on his tongue, sucking it into his mouth.

Richie ran his thumbs along his jaw gently, pressing his fingers there to force them apart. “Jesus man.” He panted, eyes blown wide and lips starting to swell. “Where the hell did that come from?” Instead of an answer, Eddie tugged on the front of his shirt, not wanting the touching to end, and Richie thankfully took the hint. 

Eddie’s instinct was to dive back in and force his way into his mouth again, but, he wanted to do better for Richie.

So he grabbed the side of his face, bringing him back down for a much more gentle kiss, one filled with everything he was feeling. Richie grabbed onto the counter behind them for balance, opening his mouth wider to let Eddie control the pace. It was rare that Eddie ever initiated things, still hesitant in regards to their newfound intimacy. But he wasn’t planning on just kissing Richie, not with the image of his big cock hanging between his legs for all to see.

That was only for Eddie to enjoy, and he was going to make sure that Richie knew it.

“Bedroom.” He mumbled against Richie’s lips, a low plea. Richie nodded, knocking their foreheads together while he gathered himself, gripping Eddie’s hand and leading him to their room. Richie was strong, but so was Eddie, and he shoved him onto the bed, catching him off guard. 

“If I knew that wearing elephant lingerie was your kink I’d have bought them sooner.” Richie chuckled hoarsely, hands gripping at Eddie’s hips as he straddled him. 

“The fact that you think  _ that’s _ what got me going is alarming.” he snorted, tugging Richie’s shirt over his head, rocking his hips forward when he was able to get his hands on the exposed skin of his chest. “You don’t get it, Rich.”

“Enlighten me Edward.” The smirk fell off of his face when Eddie pinched one of his nipples. 

“You don’t get to take sexy nude photos and then act like you’re ugly. You don’t get to do that.” He shook his head. “I know you have this thing where you don’t like your body but I  _ love _ it.”

“Eddie-”

“No, shut up.” He tugged on his pants, fingers fumbling with the drawstrings. “Just- just listen to me. I know I don’t tell you a lot. But I love you Richie, I do. More than anything, and I’m like, ridiculously attracted to you. I’m sorry I don’t say it enough.”

“You don’t need to.” Richie said softly, fingers brushing underneath his shirt.

“I want to do better.” Eddie murmured before leaning down to suck at his neck. “I just- those pictures drove me crazy.” He explained, kissing down his neck toward his chest. “I can’t wait for the magazine to come out because you look so damn good. But I also don’t want it to, because I don’t want anyone else to look at you.”

“Fuck, Eddie.” He sucked in a breath when Eddie kissed down to his stomach.

“I know you don’t think so, but you’re so fucking hot.” He growled. “You’re so big, it makes me feel insane. I don’t want you to feel self-conscious because it really, really turns me on.”

“You’re making  _ me _ feel insane right now.” Richie laughed wetly, his eyes glossing over, and Eddie knew he was hitting a soft spot.

“I want to ride you.” He swallowed, trying not to derail his plans by making Richie cry. “Can I?”

“Fucking- yes what? Yes, yeah.” He babbled, hissing as he bucked his hips up to seek friction, tossing his head back when Eddie ground back down against him. “Baby, we gotta get you prepped if you wanna get this show on the road.”

“What, I can’t appreciate you for a second?” Eddie raised an eyebrow, letting his hands wander over every inch of him that he could reach. “You still don’t get it, do you? I don’t want to rush past this part anymore, I want to just- savor it okay?”

“Eddie.” It came out as a whimper, helping Eddie peel off his shirt. “Please.”

“Okay.” He hushed him, leaning down to seal their lips together, slow and gentle. “Hold on, let me grab lube.”

“I’ll reserve your seat.” Richie smiled, and Eddie smiled back at him, getting up to dig through their drawers for the bottle and kick off his pants. Eddie liked this part, turned on by feeling so vulnerable and open for Richie. He crawled back into his lap, helping him get his pants off and holding out the bottle for him. “Oh, do I get to do the honors?”

Eddie nodded, eyes watching him carefully as he squeezed some lube into his open hand. “You’re so beautiful Richie, god.” He huffed when a lubed finger circled his rim, lifting his hips higher for more access. 

“Look who’s talking.” Richie swallowed, looking up at him like he invented the stars. “You’re gorgeous like this. You always are, but this is so- so…”

“Yeah.” Eddie nodded, rocking back on his finger, gripping onto his shoulders when he added another one. “I like it like this, feels good.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh.” He nodded, leaning forward so he could reach his lips, twitching at the shift in angle. “It reminds me of how big you are, how easy it is for me to fit in your lap. I like it a lot.” Richie’s face twisted and Eddie laughed softly, brushing a thumb over his cheekbone. “Please don’t cry, I need you to be able to see.”

“I’ll try.” Richie sniffled, a watery grin spreading across his face as he scissored his fingers inside him. He liked to take his time, which Eddie normally found endearing, but he was growing impatient watching Richie so focused underneath him. “You’re impatient today sweetheart.” He noted.

“You don’t know what those pictures did to me.” Eddie explained, digging his nails into the meat of Richie’s shoulder when he nudged his prostate, adding a third finger carefully. “Shit, I got a hard-on in the supermarket. I almost jerked off in the car in the parking lot.”

“Well now I feel like an idiot for not stealing the underwear they put me in.”

“I’ll buy you some.” Eddie promised, jaw clenching at the thought of Richie dressing up for him. “You looked so good, I can’t think about it without feeling light-headed.”

“I’m all yours Eds.” Richie nipped at the underside of his jaw and Eddie shivered. “You’re the only one who gets the real thing. 

That snapped something inside of Eddie, and he pawed at his chest, kissing him deeply before sitting back up. “I’m ready, c’mon.”

“You sure three is enough?”

“Yes, yes.” He nodded frantically, lifting his hips so that Richie could coat himself, lining them up. “Just- let me.” He panted, reaching back to grip him in his hand. Richie moved his hands to grip his waist for stability, one hand sliding up his chest to caress the large scar there. It was so tender, such a loving touch that it hurt. Eddie took him in, slowly with trembling thighs. 

Three fingers were enough to open him, but Eddie still felt the burn at the stretch, breathing deeply to accommodate for Richie’s length and girth. Richie, bless his heart, was doing all he could to stay still and let Eddie control the pace. But it was always difficult for the both of them to go slow, literally and metaphorically. He sat in his lap with Richie fully sheathed inside of him, one hand splayed on Richie’s big chest, swirling his hips to test the waters. Richie tensed, a low moan bubbling in his throat, and Eddie moved his hand to brush a thumb along his jawline, sharp and peppered with stubble. He took a deep breath before raising himself off of him to drop back down onto his lap, punching the air out of him. “Oh my god.” He whispered hoarsely, spurred on by Richie’s big hands clutching at his hips.

“Eddie, baby, fuck.” He grunted, his grip growing stronger as Eddie started a slow pace of bouncing in his lap. “I’m really sorry, but there’s no way this is going to last long.”

“Shh.” Eddie shushed him, letting out meek little sounds when he took Richie back into him. It was deep, and Eddie fluttered his eyes shut with each rock of his hips. “I’m the only one who gets the real thing.” He said lowly, feeling the way that Richie’s hips started to twitch. He removed his hands from his waist and pinned them over his head, leaning forward to speed up his movements, gasping at the new angle. “People are going to be all over those pictures.” He hissed. “But they can only look, because you’re mine.”

“Fuck baby.” Richie moaned, his wrists straining under Eddie’s grip.

“You’re so good, sweetheart.” Eddie’s hands continued to wander, groping anything he could find. “I want everyone to know that we’re together, that only I get to have you now.” He bit his lip at how desperate Richie looked underneath him. 

“Me too.” Richie nodded in a frenzy, snapping his hips upwards. “Holy shit, you feel so good.”

“You feel amazing. You’re so big and soft, all mine.” Eddie panted, yelping when he found an angle for Richie to brush up against his prostate with every thrust. “Mine, you’re so fucking hot and you’re mine.” He repeated, thighs burning as he rutted his hard cock against the soft pouch of Richie’s stomach, smearing precum in the hair around his belly button. 

“Yeah Eds, I’m yours.” Richie whined, his hips lifting up uncontrollably. “Fuck- I love you. All yours baby, only yours.”

“I love you, I love you.” He chanted, coming all over Richie’s stomach and chest without the need for a hand on him, jerking his hips back and forth as Richie spilled inside of him, twisting underneath him with heavy breaths and low sobs. Eddie pushed onto him a final time before collapsing onto him, his thighs screaming at him and his head fuzzy. He pressed searing kisses onto Richie’s pecks, breathing in his musky scent.

Unpinned and free, Richie’s hands came up and combed through his hair, cradling his head against his chest. Neither of them spoke, settling for basking in the afterglow of their intense orgasms, catching their breaths together. Eddie normally favored cleaning up quickly instead of laying covered in their mess, but he felt like if Richie tried to get up he’d complain about it. He scratched at Richie’s chest, head rising and falling with the steadying rhythm of his breathing. Richie continued gently toying with his hair with one hand while the other rested at the small of his back, tracing patterns on the skin there. 

Surprisingly, Eddie was the one to speak first. “I wasn’t joking, by the way.”

“About which part?” Richie snickered, breathing into his hair. 

“Well, everything. I meant it all, about how I feel and what I think about you. And the pictures-”

“God bless those pictures, I’ll tell ya.”

“ _ -and _ the part about wanting everyone to know.” He swatted at him playfully. “Like, about us.”

“You want to go public?” Richie asked incredulously. He relaxed at Eddie’s nod of confirmation, pressing a feather-light kiss to the side of his face. “I’d love that.”

“Okay, good.” He smiled into his chest, wrapping his arms around him to squeeze his torso. “I can’t wait for the magazine to come out.”

“I’m still confused, do you like the fact that my dick will be available for everyone to see or not?”

“It’s complicated.” He sighed. “It’s annoying that the world is going to know you have a giant dick. But at the same time, it kind of gets me going to think that I’m the only one who really gets to see. If that makes sense.”

“Sorry to break it to you buttercup, but Stanely Uris has also seen my endowment.” 

“That was  _ one _ time, and he did not find it funny.” Eddie laughed. “Maybe lock the bathroom door next time we go to their house.”

“Whatever.” Richie snickered. “There’s only one cowboy in town who can ride me anyways, and that would be you darlin.” He drawled in a horrendous southern accent.

“I changed my mind.” Eddie groaned. “I don’t want to be publicly associated with you.”

“Wow, after all that praise you break my fragile little heart like this?” He shook his head. “Mr. Kaspbrak, you are an evil man.”

“One more accent and I’m leaking the photos to the press.” Eddie tilted his head and scooted up his body to mouth at his neck. “You know what, nevermind, you’d love for Twitter to get your dick trending.”

“You’re absolutely right, my love. You know how much I love my ego stroked.” He bent his neck to catch his lips. He squeezed him gently, sandwiching them together as they continued kissing, unrushed and lazy. Richie hummed against him, clicking his tongue. “Do you still have the photos?”

“...Of course I still have them.”

“Can I see them?”

“Sure, they’re on my phone.”

“Can I send them to Stan?”

“Absolutely not.” Eddie huffed. “He’ll get to see them in better quality when the magazine drops.”

“And how does that make you feel?” Richie quipped, and Eddie didn’t need to look at him to know he had a smug ass grin on his face.

“I don’t care.” It was a half-lie. “Because you’re mine, remember?”

“Do I remember? Hmm.” Richie drummed on his back teasingly. “How about you remind me-  _ oh. _ ”

Eddie sank his teeth into Richie’s shoulder, satisfied by the little gasp he got in response. “Just you fucking wait till that magazine comes out. We’re not leaving this house.”

“Oh trust me, I cannot fucking wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> (if you missed it, check the beginning notes to links for what Richie was wearing in the photo shoot)  
> Kudos & Comments are always appreciated, and if you would like to check out more of my stuff you can find me on AO3 @imnotreddie and on Twitter @ notreddie4this (:  
> Love ya clowtown!!


End file.
